The World's First
by TheMidnightSociety
Summary: Takes place during "The Attack". Douglas finds out that Bree has superpowers.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I felt like this scene was missing from the show. It might've happened off screen for all we know. But still, I think it would've been nice to see Douglas's (and Donald's) reaction to Bree obtaining superpowers. I just added my own little version of what might've gone down in between scenes in the finale.**

Douglas came down the stairs and joined Reese and the Elite Force in the living room. "Can I have a word with you guys?" he asked. "In private," he added once he saw Reese, sitting on the couch.

"Absolutely," Kaz said almost immediately, wanting to get away from whatever was going on between Chase and Reese.

Chase looked over to Reese. "Would you excuse us, pookie bear?" he asked in an endearing way. Reese nodded and Chase got up from the couch to join Douglas and the others.

"I told you something weird was going on. I was just watching the Channel 5 news with Chip and Dixie, and they said strange things have been happening all over the city," Douglas said once the whole team had gathered around him.

"What kind of strange things, aside from the cutesie twins over here, and people calling themselves Chip and Dixie?" Skylar asked in a rather repulsed sounding way.

"Fires, ruptured gas lines, all sorts of random destruction," answered Douglas. "And get this. Eyewitnesses are saying it all started with a mysterious black swarm," he added while putting airs quotes around the words 'mysterious black swarm'.

"Hey, we know a mysterious black swarm," said Kaz with a laugh. "Oh," he added more seriously once he realized he and Douglas were talking about the same people.

"Roman and Riker," Chase said in disgust.

"Hold on. Let's not jump to conclusions. It is tornado season," Oliver said, trying to be optimistic. "You're not the only one who watches Chip and Dixie," he said to Douglas.

"Roman and Riker must be changing up their strategy. Instead of attacking us, they're attacking the people of Centium City," continued Chase.

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"Because they couldn't get our list of the superheroes' locations," answered Skylar.

"Instead of fighting the superheroes themselves, I bet they're trying to lure them out by using innocent civilians as bait," added Kaz.

"I better go down and use the encrypted network to warn the superheroes," Skylar said as she tried to make her way onto the hyper-lift.

Before the doors to the hyper-lift could even open all the lights in the penthouse (and in Centium City), went out.

"What was that?" asked Reese from her spot on the couch.

Bree walked closer to the terrace to get a better view of what happened. "The whole city just went dark," she answered while turning back around to face the team.

"Don't just stand there. Turn on your flashlight hands," Kaz said half-jokingly and half-seriously to Bree.

"Flashlight hands? Bree, what is Kaz talking about? That's not one of your abilities. Unless you unlocked a hidden one?" Douglas asked curiously.

"Oh, that's right. Douglas doesn't know," said Skylar in mild amusement.

"Doesn't know what?" he asked sternly.

"Um, maybe we can discuss this on the terrace?" asked Bree. She didn't want to tell Douglas about her superpowers with Reese in the room. Normos aren't supposed to know that superheroes really exist. To everyone else, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar are bionic super-humans because bionics can be explained with science while superpowers are to be kept secret because superheroes are assumed to be fiction.

Douglas nodded and followed Bree outside onto the terrace. It was nearly pitch black out and neither she nor Douglas could see more than two feet in front of them.

"Explain," Douglas said once the two of them were alone. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he had a look of anticipation upon his face.

"I didn't unlock a hidden ability," said Bree.

"Then what was Kaz talking about with the flashlight hands?" he asked.

"It's not a bionic ability, it's a superpower," she answered with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, a what?" asked Douglas, not sure he had heard her correctly.

"A superpower," she repeated. "Look," she said as she showed him her newfound power.

Douglas had a reaction that looked like he was either impressed or confused.

"How did you get superpowers?" he asked once Bree stopped using her flashlight hands.

"Well, I knew Kaz and Oliver got their superpowers just from touching this space rock called the Arcturion. So I thought if I touched it, I could get superpowers too. But as it turns out, if any mortal comes in direct contact with the rock, they'll die. Before I could grab the Arcturion though, Skylar blasted it but the blast redirected and hit me. After that, I was in a lot of pain and was growing weak. Skylar didn't know why because she didn't even hit me with full force. She then thought that when her powers hit the Arcturion, energy from it must have bounced off of it and hit me. So the rock was killing me, just not instantly. Skylar was then forced to touch the Arcturion to redirect its healing energy into me. However, it came with a cost because Skylar lost a few of her superpowers. But since I made indirect contact with the Arcturion, I gained superpowers" Bree said rather proudly.

"Well, I'm glad you and Skylar are okay. When this Roman and Riker business is all taken care of, I want to run some tests on you to see how your powers work and how they affect your bionics. Is that okay with you?" he asked, not really caring what her answer would be.

"Doesn't matter what I say. You'll probably run tests on me while I'm asleep, like you did at the Bionic Academy," Bree answered jokingly.

"You know me so well," Douglas chuckled. "Anyway, what other powers do you have?" he asked more seriously.

"Well I have thermal touch, proton ring generation, thermal nuclear body blast, and electrokinesis or what Kaz calls my flashlight hands."

"Can you use a superpower and a bionic ability at the same time? Can you still use your superpowers when your bionic chip is removed? Did you get all of your superpowers at once or did they pop up at different times, similar to your hidden abilities?" Douglas asked without stopping to catch his breath.

"Douglas, calm down. I just got superpowers. I barely understand what my powers are and how to use them," Bree answered honestly. "I legit just discovered my flashlight hands this morning."

"I have so many questions Bree, if you couldn't tell. That's why I need to run tests on you," said Douglas. He paused. "Wow that means you're the world's first bionic superhero hybrid, Bree," he said with proud smile.

Bree smiled back. "Uh… we should get back to the others," she said once she realized the severity of their situation.

"You're right. The sooner we defeat Roman and Riker, the sooner I can learn more about your… um… condition," he said, for a lack of a better word for Bree's situation. "Donnie's going to be so jealous when he learns that I found out about your powers first and that I get to run all the tests," Douglas said in a childlike manner.

"Now's not the time to be competing with your brother, Douglas. Let's go," Bree said as she grabbed her father/uncle's arm and dragged him back into the living room.

"This isn't good," they heard Oliver say when they re-entered the penthouse.

"You guys need to suit up and get moving," instructed Douglas.

"Got it," said Chase.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if this ends kind of abruptly. Like I mentioned earlier, this fanfic takes place in between scenes in the finale so other than Douglas talking to Bree, everything else that happens before and after in the episode is exactly the same. I just didn't feel it was necessary to include anymore of the episode's actual dialogue and I thought this was a decent place to end the story.**


End file.
